


Road Trip

by LookWithYourSoul



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 18:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17048165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookWithYourSoul/pseuds/LookWithYourSoul
Summary: Sherlock is forbidden from planning road trips.





	Road Trip

John and Sherlock decided to take a trip to the mountains, trying to escape from crime solving for a while. John was driving, enjoying listening to Sherlock comment about the scenery and crimes that have occurred in the mountains and have gone unsolved. From time to time John would say something completely unrelated in an effort to steer Sherlock away from thinking about work. Sherlock was really trying, but it was hard to stop thinking about that murder in the woods he could most likely solve.   
For the first hour it had gone splendid. Until John got lost. Sherlock, of course, was not impressed. He tried to put them back on track using the map in the glove compartment. John tried his best to take directions from Sherlock. It would have worked if it wasn’t for Sherlock off handed comments about getting lost, and the poor way the map was made, and how they were so lost they couldn’t even stop to ask for directions. Around the tenth time that Sherlock muttered something under his breath, John told him to shut it or he would be left on the side of the road. Sherlock immediately shut up at that, he wouldn't test John to see he if he would keep true to his word.   
With Sherlock’s map directions they ended up on a dirt road where they drove for about thirty minutes before John decided to stop and turn around. Before he could make a U turn however, Sherlock made a comment about his lack of desire for adventure and how boring following the main road was. This made John sigh and stick to driving in the dirt roads.   
About an hour later John was becoming worried they were going to run out of fuel in the middle of nowhere. Sherlock checked his phone and confirmed John’s other worry, there was no signal. Strangely, with all this, Sherlock seemed quite at ease and not bothered by the fact that they might have to walk to find some gas, or a signal. He simply looked at John and said there should be a cabin somewhere near. To John's surprise, just when the road seemed like it was ending, there was an even smaller road, for only one vehicle, that lead to a decent sized cabin.  
The first thing that went through John's mind was this is the perfect place for a murderer to live and hide the bodies never to be discovered. And when Sherlock got out of the car and started towards the cabin, John got the slightest feeling this was a set up. With a little trepidation, John got out of the car and went after Sherlock, who was climbing the steps onto the porch and reaching for the door. John ran after him trying to stop him from going into someone else's house. Shouldn't the door be locked anyways? Apparently not, as Sherlock turned the knob and went in, John following behind.   
The inside of the cabin looked expensive but cozy, who ever owned this place was probably rich. John turned looking for Sherlock, but he had disappeared somewhere already. A bookshelf caught John's attention, it held a lot of the same books Sherlock liked. Among all the books there was a photo album. John reached for it out of curiosity and flipped through the pages. When he reached the middle he started seeing a familiar face, Sherlock, and was that Mycroft?   
John heard a noise behind him and turned to find Sherlock standing there taking off his coat. John asked why was there a photo album with his pictures in a strangers cabin. The answer had John almost fainting. “Because this is my family's cabin.”   
John was going to kill him. The insufferable, childish, idiot, who had complained about getting lost and annoyed John the whole trip with his remarks about missing a turn, had known all the time where to go. He knew where the cabin was, that's why he had insisted about driving on the eerie dirt road insulting John about having no sense of adventure. John was seriously considering snapping Sherlock's neck. But, he still loved the moron, so he would have to settle with some punishment.   
Some thirty minutes later, John had gotten more comfortable and waiting in the living room for Sherlock, ready to dish him his punishment. But, that was not to happen as Sherlock stood there wearing a red robe, opened to show his bare skin and the fact that he was wearing a lazy red thong. The sight he presented did delicious things to John, who forgot all about being mad at Sherlock and his punishment. Needless to say, that night Sherlock was forgiven. He was, however, also forbidden from planning any more road trips.


End file.
